balarumefandomcom-20200213-history
Savdar,The Wretched King
Savdar, The Wretched King Titles: The Wretched King, The Rotten Monarch, He who Weeps Symbol: Two Crossed bloody whips in front of a Blackened crown. Power Level: Deity Served By: Religious Centers: Manors,Guild Halls, Crypt Legality: Illegal-Dwarven/Orcish Nation, Morianna,Tiraguard Legal-Moringuard Portfolio: Violence, Tyranny, Mind Control Domains: Madness-Insanity', Evil'-Corruption/Fear', Death'-Murder/Plague Worshipers: Murderers, Deviants, Usurper Kings Worshiper Alignments(Cleric Restrictions): Chaotic Evil, Neutral Evil, Chaotic Neutral Alignment: Chaotic Evil Favored Weapon: Sabre,Saw tooth (Tormented Widow) On the subject of Savdar The Wretched King Savdar was brought into being by Alero the great Goddess, for in her creation of Balarume she would require evil and pain for without evil and pain there can never be good nor joy. Created in juxtaposition of Thoraym, '''Savdar became the epitome of madness and fear sinking into his role beautifully and joyfully, Savdar created his own realm within Balarume, '''The Maddening Citadel. Savdar savors causing lamentation within mortals, either by his own hands or at the hands of his corrupt followers, and has on many occasions caused the fall and destruction of many noble families and even Monarchs, for he see these as usurpers to his claim as King of Balarume and anything outside the Balarume Demi Plane. Savdar also savors creating items of a cursed nature that cause severe mental impairment, violent tendencies and eventually death. Savdar and his followers will distribute these items throughout Balarume for no other purpose than to sow violence and madness to the realm. It is said should Savdar cause enough anguish upon Balarume, then he himself will overthrow Alero ,becoming the Great Deity of Balarume. Within his Portfolio Savdar takes to both Violence and Tyranny far greater than Alero could have hoped, sowing such thoughts into the minds of his followers allows him to rise to a level of divine power above many of his brothers and sisters, but by their numbers alone he cannot begin his plot to overthrow all who would oppose him as the Wretched King of Balarume. Even within a being of such evil Savdar has been known to show empathy and even kindness towards his followers, specifically those whom are shunned by their family and fall to him for guidance for revenge. Outbursts of violence and destruction always follow his brief and fleeting moments of Humanity. Relations With The Other Godly Figures As the god of many vile and horrific portfolios and domains, Savdar and Thoraym are consistently in opposition both in ideals and sought actions. His relations with the other deities is strained and is never welcome in their presence, the exception to this lies with his brothers Oblivion and Heriot, ' 'Oblivion merely accepting his presence while Heriot purposefully goads him into acts of violence against the other sibling deities for his own entertainment, but for the torture of Savdar as well. Despised by his siblings, Savdar is strangely remorseful and even anguished by his own actions, feeling isolated and even damned by his mother creator Savdar has earned himself the title He who weeps among his siblings. The Maddening Citadel A Demi plane within Balarume belonging to The Wretched King, This Citadel is an amalgamation of the most fearful and insane features of the minds of mortals, the worst nightmares and memories of all those on Balarume appear within the Citadel, it is unknown whether this was intended to occur or if this was merely a joyful happenstance, the few mortals to ever grace its halls either returned in such a crazed stupor that they died within hours, or immediately began worshiping Savdar as their true king. ' ' Category:Deity Category:Madness Category:Tyranny Category:Thoraym